


Remember, You're Alive

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A few months after the game (with the pacifist/good ending), Angst, Connor gets hurt and ends up with amnesia, Connor still remembers him, Crying, Everything's Alright, Hank comforts him, Hank holding Connor close, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, It's okay in the end, Late at Night, M/M, Sad, Talking, Tears, There's Hannor (if you really look at it), They have a bond, This could be read as platonic or a developing relationship between them, [even romantic (just not yet)], being there for Connor, hug & warm embrace [honestly]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the clock stopped ticking forever ago. How long have I been up? I don't know.. There wasn't anything to hold on to, though. Why can't I see? Why can't I see? All the colors that you see? Please, can I be. Please, can I be. Colorful and free? What the hell is going on? Can someone tell me, please? Why I'm switching faster. Than the channels on TV? I'm black. Then I'm white. No, something isn't right. My enemy's invisible. I don't know how to fight, the trembling fear. Is more than I can take. When I'm up against, the echo in the mirror.'
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, [If you decide to see it that way while reading - developing relationship]
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 9





	Remember, You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 'I will run alone tonight. Without you by my side. I guess you had a place you had to get to. I know your eyes. I know inside, the walls you hide behind. And I saw the truth inside the real you. Because I know you're lost when you run away. Into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone. When are you coming home? Even if the sky does fall. Even if they take it all. There's no pain that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you. And when all the fires burn. When everything is overturning. There's no thing that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you.' 'I'll follow you inside. Cause the only hell I know is without you.' 'There's no pain that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you. I can't see but I'll follow you. Even if I'd die...' 
> 
> I finally decided to write again for Detroit : Become Human 💜 Also, I've been wanting to write these two for awhile now, so I did 💙

It's been months since what happened. Connor was still with Hank, around him. He's still his partner. Which he liked. 

They solved crimes together, spending time with each other every day. But that day, in particular, had been different. 

It was supposed to be a day like any other, just another crime that these two guys were gonna figure out, until something else happened. Something bad. 

Connor had turned to stop the suspect from getting away, not realizing that this guy had a gun with him. 

That guy aimed the gun at him and started shooting. He shot at him now. 

Connor felt it as those bullets entered through his body. He didn't feel pain and it doesn't hurt, but still.. he knew that he was damaged, again. But he wasn't sure if he could be repaired. He falls to the ground. 

Hank noticed what was happening and saw Connor had got hurt because of it. He wasted no time, taking out his own gun. He shoots down that guy, then he started running over to Connor. 

Connor was lying down on that ground, on his back. He was bleeding from his wounds, badly. His blue blood dripped down and stained everything. Blood was everywhere. He felt cold, more than usual. Strangely enough. He almost shut his eyes, but he kept them open. He tries to stay awake for Hank. 

He remembered something. That deviant from awhile ago, that murdered his owner, what he had said to him rang in his head. 

_ "..I felt scared... Scared that I might die.."  _

That's when he realized it himself, that he was afraid, fearful that he would die. 

'I don't wanna die.. I don't want to shutdown..' he thought 

Hank ran to him and kneeled down, next to Connor, pulling him closer. He was holding him. 

He kept Connor close. Staying there, for a bit. Just trying to stay calm. He breathed quietly, very silent. 

"It's alright, Connor, I'm here.." he said to him. "I've got you." 

Connor gazed over at him, ever so slightly. "H-Hank? I'm sorry, lieutenant, I tried.." 

He was crying now, gazing over at Hank again. He grips onto Hank's jacket, tightly. 

**-00 : 02 : 59 before shutdown**

Hank felt sad already. His heart was hurting. He almost started to cry as well, also slight tears in his eyes. But he tries to keep himself together. To be there for him. He shushed Connor, in a quiet way, with his low voice. He talked to him. While he holds onto Connor. 

"You did good, we both know that, this is fine. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me.." 

"Hank.." Connor cried silently, tears falling down. He was scared, feeling cold. He still felt warmth from Hank though. He was still bleeding. 

There was a silence between them, in that dark room, in this quietness. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Hours later -_ **

It's late in the evening now, still cold out. 

Connor was lying down again, on a bed. He was still unconscious. 

Hank was worried and concerned. He watched him in that 'sleep' state of mind. 

Then he goes over to talk to this guy, who used to work for Cyberlife, that helped them. 

He looked at him, while he talked. 

"I was able to fix him. But there's something you should know.." 

"What is it?" Hank asked him, in a voice filled with worry, but he tried not to show it. 

That guy didn't seem to mind. "..he was shot in critical areas. I was lucky to have stabilized his condition, as he was badly damaged, enough to cause this.. He had been shot in three areas. His chest, his 'heart', part of his head and mostly on the side. So that caused an error in his memory." 

"What does that mean?" 

"He has memory loss. Humans call it 'amnesia', I'm sure that he will remember you and being a deviant, but most of his other memories will be gone most likely. He probably won't get them back. We'll know more about it when he wakes up.." 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Connor had opened his eyes, once again. Those hazel brown eyes looked around him, everywhere now. He gazed over at the ceiling. He saw that his vision was okay. He noticed something else too, that he was in Hank's bed. 

He heard a familiar voice, from this older male and he was hearing another guy's voice as well. Then he was noticing that they were just outside the room and in the hallway, with that door slightly open. So these voices were not muffled. 

Connor listened to them. He hears what they said, especially at the end. Now knowing about his memory loss. His eyes widened, before turning back to normal. His LED was yellow, then blue now. 

He remembers Hank, at least, but still that's.. He snapped out of it again, hearing something. That someone had walked in. It was Hank, naturally. 

Hank was watching as this guy leaves now. Then he goes into his room, to check on Connor again. 

He noticed that Connor was awake, walking over to him. He sat down by him. He had a slight smile, feeling relieved. He saw that this other male seemed okay, for now. But he tries not to think about that, just staying with him. 

"Hank, I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me." Connor said

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that you're okay, Connor. You should get some rest though.." Hank said 

Connor nodded at that, lying down again. He closed his eyes now, trying to rest for Hank. 

Hank smiled softly, at this. He lays down with him too. He decided something to himself. He would watch over Connor and let him 'sleep' in his bed that night. 

He wrapped his arms around him, slowly, gently as well. He stayed there, with Connor. He also shuts his eyes. He ended up falling asleep, again now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Later that night -_ **

It's been hours, once again, it was night now. Cold and dark out there, with a chilly breeze, although it's warm inside. There's also dim lighting from moonlight. 

Connor had been in a half 'asleep' state of mind earlier, hours ago. He even had a nightmare again. It was a fear in him, deep down within, that he has. That he had forgotten Hank. He didn't want that to happen, he was afraid of this. Even if he didn't admit it, not even to himself. 

_ "You still don't remember me, do you..? After all we've been through.." Hank had said to him.  _

Although it was different now. 

Now he couldn't rest. It's not like he needs sleep anyway. He tried to, for Hank. But it was no use. 

So he gets out of bed instead, quietly. He felt relief, when he hadn't woken Hank up from getting out of there. 

He pulled a blanket over him, then he walked out of that room, closing the door behind him. In a quiet way as well. He walked into the kitchen, sitting down on the ground. He was still wearing what he had on earlier (when he first 'woke' up and wasn't unconscious anymore), without his jacket or pants, so just his long sleeved and buttoned up white shirt, his black boxers too. Which this clothing. 

Connor was thinking for a bit, his mind faded, in these thoughts now. He was deep in his thoughts again. He tries to remember everything. He really does. 

But he can't, for some reason.. It was strange. 

He gritted his teeth. He covered his face, with his own hands, then his arms. His LED had turned red. He started to cry. He wraps those arms around his legs, putting his knees to his chest. He stays in that position. 

His mind fading, on nothing else but those thoughts, of these memories that he can't remember. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Hank opens his eyes. He rubbed those blue eyes. He realized something, feeling around on that bed. That Connor wasn't there with him. He got worried. He was getting out of bed. Since he had to find him. 

He walked out of there, noticing someone in the kitchen and sat down on the ground, realizing who it was. 

It's Connor, naturally. 

Hank kneeled down, in front of him. "Connor..?" There was clearly concern in his voice, it's obvious with the way that he talked to him as well. He gazed over at Connor too. 

Connor looked at him. His stare on that older male. He was still crying, quietly. "Hank, I'm sorry that I'm acting like this..I don't know why. But I can't remember anything. I'm trying but I-I just.." His LED was also still red. He trembled in that slight grip from this older male. 

Hank was wrapping his arms around Connor. He pulled him over, closer to him. He held him close, in a hug. "..shh, it's alright. Everything will be okay. It's fine. It is alright to feel this way, after that happened. You don't need to worry about it." 

Connor was nodding at that. He wasn't shaking anymore. He cried silently, his tears were falling down, again now. He cries until he can't no more. He stayed there, in Hank's arms, for a bit longer. He calmed himself down, ever so slightly. In that warm embrace. 

Hank felt relieved. He smiled at that, softly. He was glad that this other male was calming down, slowly. He kept holding Connor close, in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles into Connor's back. 

He pulled apart, for just a second, putting his fingers through Connor's hair. In those dark locks of brunette hair. A darkened brown shading. He was staring at Connor. Quietly, into these eyes shaded of dark hazel brown. 

"Remember, you're alive. I know that and you know this. Just remember." 

Connor nods his head at that as heard this from him. He stared at him. Silently, deeply. Into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes. 

Hank has another smile, pulling him close, once more. He still holds Connor as he helped him up. He carried him, just slightly, to the room and into bed again. 

They stay there, in warmth mixed in with coldness, cuddling for awhile. For the rest of that night, in this silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real. There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, confusing. This lack of self control I fear is never ending. Controlling. I can't seem. To find myself again. My walls are closing in. (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced. That there's just too much pressure to take). I've felt this way before. So insecure. Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real. Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting, reacting. Against my will I stand beside my own reflection. It's haunting how I can't seem. To find myself again. My walls are closing in. I've felt this way before. So insecure. Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real. There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming (confusing what is real). This lack of self control I fear is never ending. Controlling (confusing what is real)..' 
> 
> This one-shot is gonna be put in my 'Hannor [Hank x Connor] works (One-shots) series', but it can be read as its own separate thing, especially because of another reason - since considering it doesn't connect to the other one-shots. At least not really.


End file.
